Thunderstorm
by KiraAmano
Summary: Deidara gets bored after the lights go out in the Akatsuki lair, and eventually finds out about a secret he thought only he was harboring. SASODEI! YAOI!


Okaay so random idea. Thunderstorm... and strangely... talking about scented candles brought this fic into existence. LOL.

Hope you all enjoy.

None of the Naruto series belongs to me in any way shape or form....

Bound to be some lemony....content in this.... ;;; Turn away now if you dun like....

**You have been warned!!**

**This has YAOI! GUY/GUY **

**Also..... Lemon= Mature content.... ;;**

Thunderstorm: A SasoDei OneShot

There was a loud crash. A sudden vibration ripping through the air and along the ground. The rain fell from the sky suddenly, soaking the dry earth. Deep inside the Akatsuki lair, a certain blonde had been working on his latest creation when suddenly the small amount of light that he had in his room died out... leaving him in complete darkness. "DAMMIT!" The blonde screamed, setting his creation aside and fumbling for some source of light. He grabbed for a small candle on his shelf, reaching for the matches, wherever they may be laying. After a couple minutes of searching he found them, with a sigh he set the candle on the hard floor and ran the match head along the brown strip, igniting the head and he carefully put the match to the candle, setting the room glowing with dim light. At least it was something. "Dang storm, h'm." He mumbled, but only noticed the match was still lit when he felt the heat on his thumb, a sudden pain arcing through his arm. "SHIT!" Deidara screamed, throwing it to the floor.

"What next?" He said with a sigh and set the candle on the table he'd been working at. There was a sudden knock at his door, and Deidara headed to the door, stumbling over some things laying on his floor. He slowly opened the door, seeing his red headed partner standing in the doorway he raised an eyebrow, "Sasori-danna, h'm?... Wh-what are you doing here?" Sasori looked at the blonde with a slightly suspicious look. "Is everything okay in there?... I heard screaming and-" Deidara interrupted, shaking his head. "I'm fine. Just.... had some problems with the lighting....h'm" He said with a slight eyetwitch. "Looks like the storm took out the lights. Not much of a surprise." Sasori said and shrugged. "Hm... Can't sleep either, Danna?" Akasuna gave Deidara a look, "Actually.... Some brat's obnoxiously loud screaming woke me...." Deidara's eye twitched at the word 'brat'. "I am not!!" Sasori chuckled. "Are too... and you know it just as well as I do." Sasori said and headed down the hallway without another word.

"God I hate him sometimes, h'm." Deidara mumbled and went back into his room, shutting the door behind him. "There's too little light to work on my sculpture so it looks like I'm stuck doing... nothing." He said, sitting on his bed, gazing out his window, just as a streak of lightning shot down from the dark sky. The sudden flash brought a wide grin to the blonde artist's face. He had never really realized how artistic storms could be until now. The rain continually beat against the window while the streaks of lightning danced outside. The flash of light brought another smile to Deidara's face. His thoughts wandered while he watched the brilliant light show, the rumbles and crashes seeming to reverberate throughout his body.

With a grunt, the blonde got up from where he was sitting, walking over to his door with the candle, opening the door and heading into the hallway. He figured there was nothing better to do, so he would go for a brief walk, maybe the storm would die down then. If not then hopefully the lights would come back on. It was kind of eerie, how his footsteps echoed in the hallway and it seemed pretty much deserted. Deidara peeked around a corner, making sure there was nobody there before he turned to head down that direction. What he didn't realize was that someone had just appeared out by his door and ran right into him... "God damnit! What the fuck is your problem you crazy bastard?!" Without even seeing him, Deidara knew exactly who it was.... "Hidan..." Deidara acknowleged, with a slight scowl and began walking right by him. "Deiidaara-chaaan!" Hidan cooed, tauntingly, and laughed. The artist shook his head and just kept walking by him.... fighting the urge to blow the immortal bastard apart.

Deidara kept walking, until he came back to his room, god.... why the hell did the storm have to knock out the power NOW of all times!? He cursed under his breath and went to open the door... When he came into the room he noticed that the small amount of light alone revealed a room he didn't recognize... Who's room did he accidentally end up stumbling into?! There was some mumbling coming from the other side of the room, the voice was familiar, but he couldn't quite place who it was... The blonde slowly walked over to the bed, almost afraid to see who it was... and was shocked when he heard his name, almost incoherently roll from his partner's lips... "S-Sasori-danna?" His partner's eyes, to his horror, slowly opened and looked directly at him. "Deidara..." He repeated, his hand reaching out to take the blonde's. What was going on?! Deidara set the candle on the table to his right, his stomach beginning to tighten...

It was true... he had long had feelings for the red haired partner, but had locked them away tightly.... after coming to the conclusion that there was no way his feelings could ever be returned. "Don't....don't go..." He whispered, and the way he said it brought chills down Deidara's spine. He must be dreaming still... there was no way Sasori would be acting like this. Deidara couldn't bring himself to leave though, and he eventually settled down next to Sasori... the light from the candle still faintly illuminating the room. With that, the red head cuddled up to Deidara's chest, and in response, he awkwardly put his arms around Sasori.

Sasori's eyes slowly opened moments later and he looked up at Deidara with a surprised look. "God!! Deidara...wh- what the.. what are you..doing in my room?!" He said, startled and alittle embarrassed. The blonde watched Sasori as he backed up to the wall quickly, sitting up against it. "Danna... we... need to talk, h'm." Sasori looked away, extremely embarrassed and confused at the same time. "You... were cuddling with me in your... sleep?" Deidara said the last part with uncertainty. "I...was...dreaming of...oh nevermind just forget it." The blonde shook his head and sat up against the wall beside Sasori. "What... is going on? H'm" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's... complicated.." Deidara smiled softly. "I have time, Danna. H'm" He said and nodded. The red head looked to his feet and then over at him. "It's pointless to say nothing now, isn't it?" He said, more of a statement than anything else... Slowly, Sasori leaned against him, and closed his eyes. "I guess... I may.. like you.."

Deidara was shocked, and he couldn't do much to hide it. "Y-you...like me, danna?" Sasori's eyes wandered up to gaze at Deidara's single visible blue one. Instead of pointlessly rambling on anymore, Sasori set a hand against the blonde's cheek, and leaned closer, his lips grazing against Deidara's. His response was to lean into the kiss, and it felt right somehow... though he had never in his life imagined that this could ever happen. It seemed like time had stopped, the storms outside faded away, only the small flashes of light remained that occasionally filled the room for just a second then it was gone. As if on cue, the light of the candle slowly died down and bathed the room in darkness.

Sasori's arms slowly wrapped around the blonde, pulling him closer, and Deidara's back straightened suddenly as he felt himself being brought nearer to his red haired partner. The artist had surrendered to the temptations that were taking over him. "Mmrr...Danna." He groaned into the kiss as Sasori worked his fingers underneath the blonde's mesh shirt, lifting it slowly over his head. Now Deidara wasn't sure which was the thunder and which was his heart... both of them were relentlessly pounding, a rush of air filled Deidara's lungs as he felt Sasori's hands upon his now bare chest. Sasori pulled Deidara into his lap now, the flashes from outside lighting the room for just fractions of a second to give the red head photograph-like images of the other male... Sasori's hands worked down to the blonde's stomach now, as he placed kisses along Deidara's neck and chest. He groaned again as he felt Sasori's fingers at his waist, his body aching now with an incredible need and desire.

Sasori slipped off his Akatsuki cloak, letting it slip soundlessly to the floor, forgotten in the darkness. The puppet master's fingers then slipped lower to toy with the waist band of his pants, inch by inch tugging it down, painfully slowly. Deidara wriggled alittle bit, the anticipation was beginning to make it impossible to think, and with Sasori toying with him it wasn't exactly helping. Sasori leaned forward, laying Deidara on the bed on his back, with himself hovering over. His lips hungrily taking Deidara's as he slid the rest of his clothes from his body. "God...Danna..stop teasing me, h'm." He said, his eyes glazed over with lust, his breathing turned to soft pants. "But it's fun... I don't want this all to end too quickly." Sasori whispered into his ear and chuckled. "Besides... I kind of enjoy it myself." Deidara squirmed alittle bit. "You can be so...cruel sometimes, h'm." Deidara responded. "Fine... I'll give you what you want then." He said with a smile, pulling down his own pants to set them aside with the rest.

Sasori set a hand against the blonde's chest stomach, the other on his shoulder. He slowly leaned forward, kissing his lips. "This might be a little uncomfortable at first." The red head whispered, kissing Deidara's neck, and slowly he pushed himself against Deidara until he was inside, a sharp gasp escaping from the blonde's lungs. Sasori echoed the blonde's gasp with a soft groan, and he nibbled the top of Deidara's shoulder. It took a moment to get the ability to move, but slowly he pulled out only to return once again. "You alright, Dei?" Sasori asked, nuzzling his neck. "Yeah..h'm." Deidara said, holding tightly around Sasori's shoulders. Gradually Sasori began to get a steady rythym down, a small cry coming from Deidara's lips as he felt the muscles in his stomach tightening.

Sasori pressed his lips to Deidara's once again as he felt himself beginning to slip over. The flashes of lightning and the loud crashes and rumbles of thunder played in the background all the while. Deidara closed his eyes tightly, finding it harder and harder to keep himself under control. Even the slightest bit of movement or the slightest sound his partner made only made him grow closer and closer to the end. It wouldn't be much longer now...

Deidara was the first one to surrender to the pleasure, groaning roughly as he felt his body being taken over by the climax, he nuzzled Sasori's neck as the waves of pleasure began dying down. With Deidara's release, Sasori couldn't take much more of it either before he soon followed behind, both of them attempting to get their breath back to normal, listening to the crashes of the thunder outside and the pouring rain. Sasori smiled lightly and withdrew from the blonde and lay down beside him, running a hand through the blonde's hair.

Deidara looked to his partner with a small, exhausted grin, and cuddled up next to him, Sasori's arms wrapping around his shoulders. "That was... incredible, h'm." Sasori laughed softly and nodded. "It was..." He agreed and smiled, kissing the blonde's lips lovingly before he reached over to pull a blanket over the two of them. "G-good night Danna...I love you." Deidara whispered. "I love you too, Dei." He replied, smiling and shaking his head at the sight. Deidara was already fast asleep... Deidara would never know that because Sasori was a puppet... he couldn't ever really physically sleep anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! =D

Sorry if it was written kinda slopp-ily? O.o;;

It was just a random idea (i tend to have lots of those...) and it's also my first attempt at yaoi lemon-y stuffs. o.o;

Comment and stuff. Yay!

Thanks.

- K|A


End file.
